Drabbles
by Daiya
Summary: Eight drabbles. Puck/Kurt, one Mark/Chris. Hope you'll like them!


**Title: **Drabbles

**Author:** Daiya

**Rating:** Some K+ and M I guess. I'm not sure though, so if it's wrong, just tell me (I'm not really familiar with US ratings)

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Puck/Kurt and one Mark/Chris  
**  
Warning:** A bit of sex, and some bad words.

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.  
**  
Word Count:** 800

**Author Note : **This is my first time publishing here in English, and I'm kind of scared... These drabbles have been beta-ed. They are prompt drabbles.

I hope you will like them! If you see any mistake, just tell me! I'm also doing it to improve my English.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Addiction**

Puck knows Finn is addicted to sports. His best friend can practice for four hours without being tired. Quinn's dependence is caffeine. Even if she knows it's bad for the baby, she can't start a day without a cup of coffee. Santana smokes pot every day before going to bed. Kurt would sell one of his kidneys for the latest Marc Jacob's jacket, and cut his right arm for a pair of Gucci sunglasses.  
Puck, on the other hand, is addicted to Kurt's smell. Right there, the spot just behind his lover's ear. He knows he can't live without it.

* * *

**Let****'****s Dance**

"There is no way I'm going to do it."

Kurt crossed his arms and raised his head.

"Come on, Hummel, it's gonna be fun."

"It's a no, _Puckerman_. Go find yourself another _partner_."

Without another word, Kurt grabbed his bag and left the room, rolling his hips in the process.

"Fuck. Kurt, wait!"

Puck grasped his arm. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"'M sorry, okay? We'll do it your way."

"Fine."

He pressed play and _Let__'__s Dance _from David Bowie filled the auditorium. Kurt shook his ass on purpose, eyeing Puck.

"You're such a cocktease."

Kurt laughed happily.

"You love it!"

* * *

**Red**

The more he looked at it in the mirror, the more he found it ugly.

Kurt sighed deeply. He tried to hide it with his new scarf, but it was useless. The mark was there, bright red and standing proudly between his jaw and his ear.

He felt anger overwhelm him, and he swallowed a curse.

He grabbed his Marc Jacob's bag and climbed the stairs. He waved to his father and left the house.

"Hey!"

Kurt puckered his mouth.

"I'm not talking to you," he hissed.

"Why?"

"Because you disfigured me. I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

**Shame/Pride**

"Fuck you, Noah." Kurt fought back his tears and breathed shakily.

Raising his head, he tried to find some pride left inside him and made his way to the door.

"What are you doing?"

Kurt could hear the panic in Puck's voice, but he didn't turn around.

"I'm leaving," he said. His voice was cold, but his tears were falling now.

Suddenly, he could feel Puck's warmth behind him, and he shut his eyes painfully.

"Don't," Puck whispered.

"I have to. I don't want to be your dirty little secret anymore. I'm sorry."

Without looking back, he left the room.

* * *

**Alone**

Kurt knows he made a mistake when Puck suddenly stops and looks at him.

"What did you say?" He growls, pushing Kurt harshly against the wall.

"Nothing," he whispers.

"You little fuck, who do you think you are? Who do you think _I_ am?"

Puck is hurting him now, and Kurt is scared.

"I'm sorry," he breathes, eyes shut.

"I don't fucking care! You fucking faggot!" Puck shouts and Kurt feels Puck's fist hit his wet cheek violently.

His eyes are still closed when Puck releases him, and when he hears the front door closing, he knows he's all alone.

* * *

**I love you**

_Puck fell on his knees and buried his head in Kurt__'__s stomach._

"_I love you baby_"_ he whispered._

_END_

Chris chuckles.

"God, that's so cheesy," he says to Mark, closing down the computer. "I swear, if you ever do something like that in real life, I will dump you and say to everyone you're a girl."

Mark frowns.

"But I already said that to you. And you said it back."

Chris laughs softly and crosses his arms behind his lover's neck.

"Yes babe, but we were fucking. Your dick was in my ass. It wasn't cheesy, it was hot."

"True"

* * *

**Dream**

You try not to choke on his cock when he pushes your head, grabbing your hair so hard it hurts. Your nails sink into his hips and you hear him growl. His dick is heavy in your mouth, hot and salty, and you moan softly. You know he's going to cum because you can feel his muscles tighten. You take him deeply into your throat and he cries. His cum fills your mouth, you swallow everything as if your life depends on it. When you stand up, he's still shaking. He's beautiful, perfect, and it's like a dream come true.

* * *

**Lust**

Kurt was moaning with this high-pitched girly voice that turned him on so much. Kurt's slender body was arching, trying to rub their crotches together, and it was so fucking _hot_ that Puck thought he was going to come with his clothes on. He bit Kurt's neck, making him growl, raised his head and looked deeply into Kurt's eyes. His pupils were dilated, his iris were almost black. Puck could read lust, want and _love_. He felt his dick hardening and flattened himself against Kurt's body harder. He gripped the boy's hips and caught Kurt's lower lip between his teeth.

* * *

Comments are love :)


End file.
